


Under my skin

by Artschoolkidz



Category: SKAM (France), SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 03:30:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18460562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artschoolkidz/pseuds/Artschoolkidz
Summary: Lucas is your typical rich kid who was born on the right side of town with two loving parents, perfect friends, and a perfect girlfriend. Eliott was the cliche bad boy who was born on the other side of town with absolutely no parental figures in his life and the only people he had in his life were his gang-his family.The two sides were never supposed to interact with one an other unless it was for acts of violence. It was merely forbidden.





	Under my skin

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning- there are gay slurs used in this chapter i'm sorry

**Lundi 8:21**

"Hey mom, hey dad" Lucas said upon entering the kitchen of his extremely big and clearly expensive home. "Hey son. Did you turn that paper in yesterday? I would hate for your GPA to lower all because of your own laziness." Lucas rolled his eyes in annoyance because his parents were so fixated on school work and social life's that they tended to forget about their own sons feelings."Yep i turned it in."

Although his mother had cooked him a very delicious looking breakfast he wanted to get away from his parents as soon as possible, so he grabbed an apple and bolted out the door. His school was only a couple blocks away so he walked every day which was very frowned upon by his parents because they would much rather drive him to his school and talk about all his failures in the car.

As Lucas was on the verge of approaching the school he had seen much more students piling into the school then before. He then remembered that today was the day the south side of town would be merging into this school after their old school got burned down. Lucas was far from excited, he had only heard bad things about the south side and he knew that the south and north sides would never be able to interact with each other, the whole entire situation was treated very severely and when the two sides mixed, ever, shit went down. It was insane.

As soon as Lucas walked in the two sides of the school were split in two. The north side walking on the left. The south side walking on the right. The north side's lockers on the left. The south side's lockers on the right. Lucas thought it was a bit overdramatic to completely separate the two worlds like that, but he would never let anyone know that. Lucas knew that he would still have to have class with south siders and Lucas wasn't 100% sure on how he felt about that.

**Lundi 9:43**

1st Period had begun and Lucas already had a few new people in his classes but they were seated on the other side of the room. "Yo teach whats with whole separation thing, huh? Its not like we have a fucking disease or anything." A voice said coming from the back of the room. Her name was Alexia and she was wearing messy clothes while sucking on a cherry lollipop. Something else Lucas had spotted on her outfit was a bisexual pride pin attached to her leather jacket. Lucas had wished his friends and family were more accepting of the community because Lucas had always had a feeling that he liked boys but he was never quite sure and even if he was, he wouldn't do anything about it 

"You are right but the parents had requested it after hearing the news of the merger out of fear of the safety of their children." Faint boo's were coming from the other sides of the class "Hey we only hurt people if they hurt us. And besides, its not like were actually going to obey this stupid rule."

As Lucas turned around to see where those words were coming from he saw two of the most beautiful eyes looking out at the window on the north siders half of the classroom. He was admiring the beauty of nature and Lucas was admiring him. Lucas couldn't look away from the beautiful boy but he had to once the boy started to look in his direction. He had to make sure not a single soul saw him staring at the boy because he could only imagine all the harassment he would get for not only liking a boy but a south side boy. Which is why he had to shake all of those thoughts out of his head. 

**Lundi 13:07**

Lunch was beginning and just like in the halls the lunchroom was split in half. After Lucas had gotten his food he began to look around the room for his friends and saw the boy yet again sitting on the right side of the room with a couple of other boys. He was drawing something but Lucas was so far from him he wouldn't be able to see what it was. After staring at him for a few seconds the boy looked up to meet Lucas's gaze Lucas looked away quickly and the heard his bud Yann call out his name.

Lucas sat down and of course Basile was talking about Daphne yet again. "Jeez Baz do you talk about anything besides girls." Lucas said as he situated him self at the lunch table. Basile scoffed and replied "Well why don't you ever talk about girls Lucas? Are you gay or something." The boys all laughed and Lucas was clearly upset at the comment and it was very evident in his face "chill Lucas we know you aren't actually gay."

**Lundi 15:38**

Lucas was walking down the halls about to exit the school when all of the sudden he was stopped by someone. "Hey fag our boy Eliott here is telling us your the little bitch that wont stop looking at him." Those harsh words were coming from a south sider who was extremely built and Lucas was really scared considering he was really small. "I don't know what you're talking about." Lucas said very timidly. "Idriss leave him alone you're scaring him.It's not a bid deal." Eliott said while not losing eye contact with the boy. He looked like he felt really bad for causing Lucas fear. "leave us alone homo." Idriss said while still scaring Lucas. The group of south side boys started walking away and Lucas was watching the boys leave and Eliott turned around to look back at Lucas. He looked really sorry for his friends actions but Lucas just rolled his eyes and walked away. People were watching them and that was the worst part of the whole thing.

Lucas ran into his girlfriend Chloe and his friends while trying to leave the school. "babe what just happened back there? Are you ok?" Chloe had been annoying Lucas ever since his parents made him date her a few months back. "I'm fine. It was just a huge misunderstanding let's all just leave it alone." Chloe forcefully placed a kiss on his cheek and walked away as did Baz and Arthur. "Hey Lucas if you ever need to talk i'm here i promise." Yann said and then walked away as well.

The whole time Lucas was walking home he couldn't get the boy off of his mind. He couldn’t get his perfect face and perfect body out of his head. He couldn’t help but think about what his lips would fell like on his own lips. Lucas  wanted so badly to get all of this terrible thoughts out of his head but no matter what, he just couldn't.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this new fic its gonna be an interesting one. :)


End file.
